Personal digital communication devices, such as smartphones, are evolving rapidly and more and more people prefer using personal digital communication devices for a numerous purposes. One of such purposes is to capture details of everyday life, such as to record photo, video, audio, and the like multimedia content. Typically, before capturing the multimedia content, the user has to select a particular type of the multimedia content to be captured. Such selection may take additional time, and a particular moment that the user intended to capture may be missed. Furthermore, switching between different modes of the personal digital communication devices any time when the user wants to capture another type of multimedia content may be annoying for the user.
The user may want to share the captured multimedia content, e.g. by sending the content via e-mail or posting the content in a user account in an online social network. Typically, the multimedia content is sent without any encryption. Therefore, the multimedia content runs a risk of an authorized access. Moreover, the user may want to modify the captured multimedia content before sending.